


a taco isn't the only thing that's hot

by xmseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmseok/pseuds/xmseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun's a bitch, but Jongdae still loves him. Most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a taco isn't the only thing that's hot

"No." 

 

A body cocooned in several layers of different size blankets wriggles as it rolls on the bed, messing up the sheets and Jongdae huffs, eying the articles of clothing strewn on the floor. A tuft of black hair peeps from the mass of pink Hello Kitty sheets (it was a gift from Luhan last year). A face appears and the man pouts, the edges of his lips tug downward. He looks like a puppy. A sad puppy who hasn't taken a bath in a while.

 

"Byun Baekhyun, you better get your ass out there." Jongdae crosses his arms over his chest, trying to look imposing- manly. He's not, Baekhyun would argue. He's actually the owner of the said Hello Kitty duvet because Luhan said he needed one for his pink collection. No one said you can't have too much pink blankets.

 

"No. I'm depressed." He keeps on pouting. Jongdae hates pouting Baekhyun. Baekhyun thinks it's because he's adorable like a small dog. Jongdae doesn't agree because he thinks Baekhyun looks pitiful, like a small dog, the ones that don't take a bath and rolls around in their soiled clothes. That kind of dog. 

 

"So what? It's been three days and you smell like week-old socks." Jongdae grimaces when he realizes Baekhyun still hasn't taken a bath- hasn't even changed his underwear. "Your chance with Taeyeon decreases by 10% with every hour you spend in that pig sty you call bed." He says, wrinkling his nose at Baekhyun. Now he needs those sheets cleaned. He's been sleeping on the couch for three days and it's taking its toll on his back. 

 

The lump on the bed curls into a ball, and a pillow falls off, hitting the floor. Jongdae takes a deep breath to calm himself when Baekhyun faces him with sad eyes. "I was supposed to be there! I could have touched her hand!" 

 

He's been through this for several years now, but it doesn't make it easier. Everytime SNSD announces a fansign event, Baekhyun starts moping because he's an ocean away from South Korea. He starts crying as if someone just broke up with him, and it usually lasts for a 3-4 days. 

 

He pouts, and it's not cute. Jongdae tries to tell himself that. Mind over matter. "She would have smelled like flowers and hand cream- really expensive hand cream!" the lump cries, shaking with every exaggerated sob it tries to let out.

 

"Stop moping. Please. It's freaking hot and I'm getting a headache from your whining." Jongdae tries to massage his temples, fighting back a headache, but stops to cover his ears when the lump on the bed tries to sing.

 

"That should be me~"

 

Baekhyun's a great singer, but his moping is becoming too much for Jongdae. "Stop singing Bieber songs and cook! It's your turn since I've been cooking for the past week. You need to get out of there."

 

The lump continues singing, ignoring Jongdae as it devotes it's heart to Kim Taeyeon with wise words from Justin Bieber. "If I was your boyfriend I'll never let you go~"

 

Jongdae groans, rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time for this week. "You already have one, for God's sake." 

 

"Shut up." He can hear Baekhyun pout even though he has several layers of cloth covering him. "Can't you buy outside?"

 

Throwing his hands up, Jongdae relents, crossing his arms over his chest. It beats cooking and it has less dishes to clean. "Fine. What do you want?"

 

"Tacos."

 

Great. That's really great. Thanks Baekhyun for being the best boyfriend ever. "That's several blocks away! I'll burn outside- do you want a fried boyfriend?" Jongdae looks straight at Baekhyun, waiting for his head to pop out of the pink duvet. It does a few beats later, and the man inside the lump of blankets raises an eyebrow, 

 

"Look at my face." He circles his head with a finger. "Look at it. Carved by the angels, see. It needs a taco." Jongdae rolls his eyes, asking why he has this dumbass as a boyfriend. He could have done better, he could have done worse, but no one can be Byun Baekhyun. 

 

"No, look at it." He throws a pointed pout towards Jongdae, mirroring a kicked puppy. "It's perfect. My ass too." Why did he say hi to this guy on the first day of uni? He should have just ignored him, like what everyone else did. "It deserves two extra spicy tacos." Baekhyun raises two fingers, before burrowing into his Hello Kitty hole again.

 

"You're like a pregnant woman with your cravings." Jongdae comments with a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips. As much as Baekhyun's a pain in the ass, he'd probably run to the moon and back if Baekhyun wants him to, but he doesn't need to know that.

 

"I'm pregnant with your love." Baekhyun wriggles from underneath the pink sheets, turning clockwise around the bed to face Jongdae until he's laying chest flat on the bed. He drags the bed sheet off the mattress, and Jongdae winces at the amount of cleaning he'd have to do later. "Now, off you go."

 

Jongdae opens the door, patting his pockets to check if he's got his phone and wallet. "One of these days your cheesy lines won't work." He mutters, but Baekhyun hears it.

 

"And until that day comes, you're my slave." He smiles, laying his head over his arms as he watches Jongdae roll his eyes when he closes the door behind him.

 

"And don't forget cider." Baekhyun calls out from inside the bedroom just before Jongdae leaves their flat. 

 

"I love you!" Baekhyun shouts through the door. It's an afterthought, but Jongdae still smiles as he locks the door, keys jingling inside his pocket.

 

(Baekhyun's stopped moping by the time Jongdae arrives half an hour later. He'd have showered and cleaned, greeting Jongdae with a mess in the bathroom because "I tried cleaning. I really did. It just doesn't like me." Jongdae will sigh in defeat, but then, he'll let himself fall into Baekhyun's embrace when the latter wraps his arms around him. He'll deal with it tommorow.

 

As for the Hello Kitty duvet, it will see the light of day when SNSD returns with another fansign event Baekhyun will never have a chance to attend.)


End file.
